The Heroic Legend of Zaida
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: A female Arslan, in the middle of a war between two kingdoms. Unsure of her true origins and the future of her country at stake, what can one girl do?
_***I really like the Arslan series, so I had to do a story about a female Arslan.**_

 _ ***The heroine's name is Zaida. She's more in touch with the people than Arslan in the series, she finds slavery disgusting, a vivid reader, she is thirteen in this chapter and sixteen throughout most of the series, and she rather be treated as a regular girl.**_

 _ ***In the story, there's a special jewel that proves the true heir's right to the throne. It's called the Blood Stone and it supposed to glow when the true heir to the throne of Pars touches it. It works regardless if the heir is male or female. However, since the generation of the Hero King's children, it has gone missing. So the throne went the king's only son.**_

 _ ***I hope you enjoy the story!**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Night**_

 _ **A Random Battlefield**_ _ **:**_

An army garbed in blue charged onto the battlefield, determined to eliminate their enemy. On the other side of the field, and greater in number, men garbed in red were being led by a large menacing man in a golden helmet on top of large black stallion. "" he shouted the tradition battle cry. With that, his army charged at the enemy.

The battle broke out and the larger red army greatly overpowered the smaller blue army. The red army's horse trampling the enemy foot soldiers. And the soldiers greatly reducing their number with every stab of their weapons. In the air over the battlefield, a silver falcon flew overhead to a nearby walled city.

 _ **The Palace of Pars**_ _ **:**_

In one of the many grand courtyards of the magnificent palace, a youth of thirteen was sparring with an older man, a real sword against a wooden one. The youth stumbled, regaining footing immediately. "Come at me again!" the older man commanded. "Very well! You asked for it!" the youth exclaimed as he charged at him, finding his second wind.

"UPPER BLOCK! MIDDLE BLOCK! UPPER BLOCK! MIDDLE BLOCK! LOWER BLOCK!" the older man yelled as he sounded off the moves the youth should take, "UPPER…" Then he knocked the sword out of the youth's hand, causing the youth to fall flat on his back. "Not close enough!" the youth exclaimed in frustration.

"Was that combo you did just now, some kind of special maneuver?" the youth asked as he dusted himself off. The older man just chuckled in amusement at his young pupil. "These are not special maneuvers as you put it, but merely the fundamentals." he explained, as he bowed to him, "Without these simple moves, one cannot master the more advance strokes. So master the basics well, Princess Zaida." The youth released the helmet from her head, revealing long flowing locks of pure silver hair, as she contemplated what her mentor said.

After making sure that no one was watching, she changed into her normal robes. "Thank you for the lesson today, Vahriz, even though I'm sure you're plenty busy holding down the fort while my father is gone." Zaida said in appreciation. "It was my pleasure your highness." the older man said. "I told you, just call me Zaida!" she snipped. "Sorry!" he apologized.

"Anyway, I better get going!" Zaida exclaimed as she smoothed out her dress, "Mother is addressing the soldiers on the balcony and expects me there!" "I understand, you better not keep for mother waiting!" Vahriz said. "Right! See you later!" Zaida said as she rushed off.

She hurried as fast as she could in the most lady like way she could managed. Once she reached the balcony where her mother, Queen Tahamine, was standing. When she entered onto the balcony, the soldiers from below, raised their sword in front of them in salute to the royal family.

"Loyal Soldiers!" a woman with a cold demeanor announced to the crowd below, "We thank you for your service! That is all!" On that note, she left the balcony, perplexing Zaida that she didn't stay longer. "All hail the queen and Princess Zaida!" the Soldiers saluted. Zaida bowed lightly in an awkward manner and left the balcony as well after her mother.

"Lady Mother?" Zaida called out to the queen as she walked down the hall with some of her numerous ladies in waiting. "Yes, Zaida? What is it that you need?" the queen asked in an indifferent tone. "Oh! Nothing! I just wanted to apologize for being late." Zaida said in an apologetic tone, afraid she was speaking out of term.

"Not at all. I realize that you were busy with your lessons." Tahamine stated. "Yes! I working really hard to become a great queen like you someday!" Zaida exclaimed full of hope that she was making process with her mother, "The teachers might be strict, but I know that they have much to teach me…" "Good then." The queen said as if she was bothered by her daughter's chatter and left with her ladies in waiting, leaving Zaida baffled. "I thought she was finally letting in." she said as she let out a deep sigh.

 _ **Back in a courtyard of the Palace**_ _ **:**_

After the assembly, Zaida walked back into the courtyard, where Vahriz was. Then she heard warbling shrieks of two large bird of prey. She looked up at the sky and saw two falcons, one silver and one brown, flying high in the sky. "It's Azrael and Soroush!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a thick fabric and wrapped it around her right forearm for protection. "Ah! If they have returned, then that means…" Vahriz stated. "To me!" Zaida commanded Azrael and she landed on her arm, "Welcome home, Azrael!" The falcon shrieked in joy.

"Princess! Lord Vahriz!" a man with a long dark beard exclaimed. "Ah! Lord Kishward!" Vahriz said. "Instead of meeting their master, they greet the princess instead. Cheeky birds!" Kishward exclaimed. "You should teach them some respect!" Vahriz stated. "On the contrary, it's not that they don't have respect for me, but that they hold the princess in high regard." Kishward explained. "Really?" Zaida asked in surprise. "Beasts and bird are far better judges of character than we humans. They can sense what is in your highness's heart, and know that it is pure and good." he explained further.

"How were things on the battlefield?" Vahriz asked as Kishward bow before his princess. "Yes Sir! Our losses in the field were small in comparison. The Lusitanian forces are sorry that they tried to invade Marynam." he reported, "We defeated them soundly and at little cost." "That's very good to hear!" Zaida said in relief. "Also, his Majesty will be returning shortly." Kishward announced.

 _ **The Streets of Pars:**_

Outside the palace, King Andagoras III and his army had returned victorious from battle. People lined up along the sides of the streets to cheer for their triumphant and undefeated king and army. Among the audience, were three excitable, star-struck young boys about eleven or twelve years of age.

"See that scar, they say Lord Kubarb got that while fighting a dragon." the tallest of the boys said, referring to the scar over one of the man's eyes as he drank his wine. "That's just a myth!" one of the shorter boys said. "He's not my favorite though, Lord Twin Blade Kishward is!" the boy with the scarf on his head exclaimed.

"Just wait, I'm going to join the army and protect his majesty the king!" the taller boy said. "Don't be ridiculous! The king took down a lion when he was thirteen! He wouldn't need your help!" the non-scarf wearing boy stated. "Yeah…I guess you're right about that." he said with humility.

Then, following the army, men wearing different armor than the Parians'. "Who are they?" a random villager asked, "Lusitanian soldiers?" ""They declared wars in the name of their god right?" a woman asked. "The cult of Yaldabaoth, if I'm correct!" a man answered, "I hear they kill children and babes in mother's arms if they aren't believers." "BARBARIANS!" a woman exclaimed in disgust.

Among the captives, was a young boy with chopped blonde hair and golden eyes to match. "Look over there! He's just a lad!" a man exclaimed. "Lusitania is so desperate that they send children to the battle?" another man asked. "The poor little dear!" a woman exclaimed sympathetically, "What kind of parents would allow such a thing?!"

As the king was approaching, Princess Zaida stood before the gates with Vahriz at her side. "Your Highness." he urged. With that, she stood as a lady should and slowly walked towards him.

"Lord Father! I am happy to see you have safety returned." Zaida stated, "I was worried about your…" "Why? Such thoughts are unthinkable!" Andagoras exclaimed coldly as he interrupted her words of concern, leaving Zaida stunned as he rode pass her as if she were not there to talk to Vahriz.

"What about Princess Zaida?" one of the boys asked. "What about her? She's a girl." another said. "I guess we'll be protecting her when the time comes." the other said. "Looks like it." the first said. Then Zaida walked off by herself. "What's the point of being someone important, if it means I'm always alone?" Zaida asked herself, followed by a deep sigh.

 _ **The Slave Market Holdings**_ _ **:**_

When no one was looking, Zaida dressed herself in commoner clothing and sneak past the guards and into the town. She didn't want to be by herself when her father was going to indulge his lady queen. Which was pointless, since she never let anyone, besides her ladies in waiting, within an arm's length near her, not even her lord husband and daughter.

"It feels great to get away from royal life!" Zaida exclaimed, stretching her arms while making sure that the shawl that covered her rare silver haired, which was a symbol of the royal family, didn't fall down. She loved to explore the town to see what was happening. The smells, the sights, and the sounds of the people going about their everyday lives were a sign that the people were at peace, which was a relief for her to know.

She saw the three boys from earlier, playing a ball game. Suddenly the ball was kicked over to her and she caught it. "Hey! Could you toss that over here?" one of them asked. "Alright!" Zaida said with a playful smile as she kicked the ball to them instead of tossing it.

"Not bad for a girl!" one of the other boys stated. "How about showing us what you got?" the last boy challenged. "Challenge accepted!" Zaida exclaimed as she ran to join the boys in their game, glad to be with regular people again and playing their games.

Then their ball was kicked into the slave market. "Oh no! We're in trouble now!" the taller boy said. "Hey, Girl! Could you distract the guards while we get the ball?" the shortest boy said. "Won't we get in trouble?" Zaida asked. "Not if they find us." the boy with the red scarf said.

Zaida approached the holdings acting lost. "Excuse me sirs?" she said meekly. "What are you doing here young lady?" the slave trader asked feeling intrusive. Meanwhile, the boys were making their move. Zaida was about to say that she was lost, but something out of the corners of her eye caught her attention.

"Who are those men?" she asked. "They're the men from Lusitania that were attained." the slave trader answered as his men were beating them to get them to obey. "You're not going to make them into slaves are you?" Zaida asked, flabbergast-ly disgusted. "Sure, they're just savages." he said.

"Sure they did some nasty things, but they surely don't deserve this." Zaida said as she approached the cage slowly. Then suddenly, one of the men grabbed Zaida by the collar. Immediately, one of the guards hit the man in the forearm with his club, making him let go of the young. "KEEP YOURSELF IN LINE, YOU SAVAGE!" he yelled, beating him again. "Are you alright miss?" the slave trader asked. "Yes…" Zaida said as she made sure her hair was covered up, trying to avert her eyes from the sight before her, wishing the boys would hurry up.

In the back of the market, the Lusitanian boy from before was locked inside a small cage by himself. The boys saw him and forgot about the ball. "What do you say? How about we teach him a lesson?" the scarf wearing boy suggested. "I don't think this is a good idea." The taller boy said hesitantly. "I thought were going to be a cavalryman and you're chickening out?" the smaller boy said, "We'll go in there and give him a beating he will never forget.

The boy in the cage was just stared out the cage with an angry look on his face. When the boys came into his range of sight, he gave them a scarier look on his face, which took the boys back a bit. "Hey you!" the scarf wearing boy said, trying to sound threatening. Then from underneath the young captive's shoe, a small knife appeared.

"Look girl, if you have no business here, then go!" the trader said getting impatient. "Okay tell me how to get to the market and I'll leave." Zaida said, trying to stall for time. Then they heard shouts from the back. "What was that?" one of the guard asked as he ran to check the source of the commotion.

Then suddenly, the enslaved boy threw the taller of the boys out, grabbed a jar, and hit the guard on top of the head with it, knocking him out cold. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU…" the trader said. "STAY BACK!" the boy threatened as he grabbed the boy and held him at sword point, tears in his eyes, "ONE FALSE AND I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Take me!" a female voice demand, which belonged to Zaida, "Take me as your hostage instead and let him go!" The Lusitanian was puzzled, he was told that Parians were selfish and don't care who gets hurt. Why was this girl asking to be a hostage instead? "Very well then!" the boy stated as he dropped the boy and grabbed Zaida by the neck and ran off dragging her behind him.

Soon afterwards, the guards came running. "What happened?" one of the guards asked. "ONE OF MY SLAVES ESCAPED!" the trader exclaimed. "WHAT?" another soldier exclaimed. "GET HIM BEFORE HE CAUSES TROUBLE!" the trader demanded.

"What about the girl?" one of the boys from earlier asked in concern. "She took my place as his hostage." the taller boy stated. "She protected us!" the scarf wearing boy said. The soldiers paid no mind and ran after the elusive duo, with the bystanders in the streets perplexed.

 _ **A Random Stable**_ _ **:**_

A large black stallion was rearing his great head as he was being groomed by his rider. He was coming unsettled by the commotion outside, which stirred the curiosity of the dark haired muscled man with golden eyes. "What is going on out there?" he asked the stable hand that was nearby.

"Oh! An escaped slave just took a little pleasant girl hostage and is running around town, Lord Daryun. Nothing to trouble yourself with." the stable master said as if he didn't care. "What!? A child's in trouble and the guards aren't going to help her as long as they just deal with the slave?" Daryun exclaimed, "Are they becoming lazy with our elongated peace?" On that note, he grabbed his quiver of arrows and bow and follow the sound of the ruckus.

 _ **Back on the Streets of Pars**_ _ **:**_

Trying to keep up, Zaida was dragged upstairs to a slaves' quarters. The soldiers were not far behind them in their pursue. When they reached the upper level, they were surround by soldiers on both sides. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" One of the soldiers demanded. "STAY BACK OR I'LL SLIT HER THROAT!" the boy threatened. But the soldiers didn't back down, which perplexed Zaida.

"If you don't want to die, you better get ready to move." the boy advised. When he created a distraction, he yanked Zaida to the railing and jumped into the piles of laundry below. "THAT WAS WAY TOO RECKLESS!" Zaida exclaimed. The boy pay no heed and ran off dragging her behind him.

Eventually, they got on top of the roofs of the building, jumping across the gaps. "They're sure are making a big deal out of this." the boy said. "Of course! For one, they don't like slaves escaping, and two you're creating a disturbance!" Zaida exclaimed.

Then just as they were jumping to the next roof top, the long neck of a giraffe appeared and they landed on top of its neck. The boy almost fell off, but Zaida grabbed him by the hand, holding him up as much as she could. When her grip was slipping, the giraffe shook its head and threw the youths to the other roof. The black skinned owners thought they had heard something, but they only saw their giraffe.

Safely on the roof, the two were trying to catch their breath. "Are you okay?" Zaida asked. "Yeah, you saved…" the boy started to say, but then he noticed that she was too close for his comfort and shoved her away.

The giraffe lifted its head to the children, startling the young Lusitanian. "AH! What is this long neck demon creature?!" he exclaimed. "You haven't seen one before?" Zaida asked, "It's a giraffe. They're often used in traveling shows around here." "Then is it from around here?" The boy asked. "No, it's from a country far west from Pars." she said, before stopping herself, "At least that's what I read." "Whatever! Let's keep going!" he said as he grabbed her by the collar and ran off again.

They ran until they reached the marketplace. They hid between two stall for the coast to be clear. "Amazing! Everywhere you look, people are buying and selling things!" the boy exclaimed. "Of course! We are at the heart of the Continental Highway." Zaida stated. "We live lives of culture and prosperity. That what everyone says anyway." Then the boy covered her mouth with his hand as soldiers ran pass them. When they were out of sight, they ran off again.

Eventually, they reach a rooftop that overlooked a yard where slaves were working hard, despite the exhaustion and collapsing that threatened them. "You certainly have a lot of slaves here." The boy stated as he and Zaida were catching their breath again. "Yes we certainly do. I don't blame you for not wanting to be a slave, I mean the animals here are treated better." Zaida said in disgust, which surprised the boy to a great extent.

"A Parsian that detests slavery? That's a first!" he exclaimed. "Hey! Just because there are a few bad apples on the tree, doesn't mean there isn't at least one good one." Zaida stated, "That's what my grandmother used to say." "That stands to be tested." the boy said.

"Anyway, I'll be glad to help you to get away from those slave traders, so there's no need for the dragging and jumping all over the city." Zaida offered. "Sorry, but if this is some kind of trick, I'm not falling for it." he said suspiciously. "But surely a child can't go against a whole swarm of soldiers." she added. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHILD?! I'M ELEVEN YEARS OLD I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!" the boy yelled feeling offended. "Last time I've checked, eleven years old is an age of a child. You're two years younger than me. Boys go usually go to war when they're my age." Zaida stated. "NOT IN MY KINGDOM, YOU'RE A FULL FLEDGED WARRIOR AT MY AGE! HEATHENS LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" he snapped.

"Okay…why exactly are you Lusitanians so against those whose who don't believe?" Zaida asked. "Our god is just and treats us men fairly, but the same can't be said for your people." he explained as he refer to the guards in the slave yard, as one of them was punishing a slave for tripping, which was due to exhaustion, "The way your people thrive from slavery and treats their slaves is revolting, it barbaric! Our god will not stand for such injustice! HEAR ME, HEATHEN! ALL MEN ARE EQUAL!" That statement reminded the young girl of something her grandmother said. 'We are one." "EXCEPT FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT FOLLOW OUR FAITH, YOU CAN BE WHICHEVER WAY DEEMS FIT!" the boy added in hate and prejudice.

"That's totally irrelevant!" Zaida exclaimed, getting angry with the boy's narrow minded way of thinking, "What we believe in should be up to us, no one should have to force them on us! You may call us barbarians and heathens, but your people are tyrants for forcing others to believe in something they don't want to! YOU CAN'T TELL PEOPLE WHAT THEY SHOULD BELIEVE! YOU CAN'T CHANGE PEOPLE THROUGH FORCE! THAT'S SLAVERY IN ANOTHER FORM!" "WHAT WAS THAT?!" the boy exclaimed. "YOU HEARD ME!" Zaida exclaimed back.

Then the rattling of armor could be hear, the soldiers were on their tails again. Bolting to a run, the boy grabbed Zaida by her collar and begun dragging her along all over. "Here we go again!" she exclaimed still feeling drained from the running.

"If everyone would just revert to the faith of Yaldabaoth, then there would be no fighting. It's simple!" the boy complained. "Maybe it's because we don't agree with your religion's way!" Zaida snapped, trying to catch her breath. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE DO!" the boy shouted.

 _ **Back at the Palace of Pars**_ _ **:**_

"I wonder what all the ruckus is down there?" one of Tahamine's handmaidens asked in curiosity. But the queen just looked down on the town, even though she was not interested in the least. When suddenly, the king burst into the room.

Tahamine! My wife! I have returned!" he announced as he walked towards the chair in the middle of the room and sat in it. "How have things faired while I was out on campaign?" he asked. "Can you not take a moment to remove your armor?" Tahamine asked indifferently, not even taking a look at her husband.

Unaffected, he snapped his fingers and servants came in, carrying large chests. "I brought gifts." he said, "I know you enjoy fine silks…" "That is most kind, please leave them there please?" she said coldly. Obliviously, that remark rubbed Andagoras the wrong way. "I shall return!" he stated as he stormed out of the room.

 _ **On the Walls of Ecbatana**_ _ **:**_

The two youths ran to the top of the walls that surrounded the great city, however, they became surrounded on all sides. "STAND DOWN SLAVE!" one of the soldiers ordered as he threw a spear at them, missing Zaida's face by a hair's breadth. "Careful! You could have hurt somebody!" she exclaimed. "QUIET, PEASANT! WE'RE TRYING TO TEACH THIS SLAVE TO KNOW HIS PLACE!" the soldier exclaimed, which shocked her. "Would they actually pierce me, even though I'm a citizen of Pars too?" Zaida thought to herself, "Is that how little they think of the normal citizens here in pars?"

"Looks like this is as far as we go." The boy stated. "Just surrender! There's no need for you to die." Zaida tried to persuade. But the boy wasn't having any of this. There was a space in the wall behind them, he took Zaida by the neck and jumped off the wall.

In the short time they jumped, Zaida caught a glimpse of the setting sun and was in awe. Time seemed to be slowing down, that is until a familiar voice called. "YOUR HIGHNESS!" Then the world returned to its usual pace as the youths fell into the moat below.

Daryun just arrived on the wall and was speechless when he saw the princess there and fall down into the moat. He feared the worst, but fortunately, Zaida and the boy emerged from the water, unharmed. "Daryun?" the girl asked herself in surprise as she saw the man from above. Daryun sighed in relief.

They swam to the shore, greeted by travelers who were outside the wall. They grabbed them by the arm and pulled them out of the frigid water. As soon as the boy caught up to his breath, he dashed forward, got on top of a random horse, cut the reins with his sword, and rode off. "He's stealing that horse!" a man pointed out. "Stop horse thief!" another random man called out. But the boy paid no heed.

Hearing a bow and arrow being drawn, Zaida looked up and saw Daryun aiming at the boy. "DARYUN!" she exclaimed as she ran off. He had the boy in his sight, but as he was about to fire the arrow, Zaida got into his line of sight. Distracted, he fired the shot and it whizzed by the boy as he rode off. Zaida sighed in relief, but Daryun was perplexed that his princess protected the boy.

As soon as he could, he dashed down there to make sure the princess was alright. "Are you unharmed, your highness?" he asked. "Daryun, I'm alright." she reassured. "I don't understand why you stopped me from shooting him." he stated. Zaida thought for a moment, but no clear answer came. "I'm not sure, an impulse I guess." she answered with an embarrassed smile. Daryun was shocked at her naïve-ness and sighed in defeat. "Very well, if anyone asked, I just said the sun was in my eyes." he said. With that, they went back inside the city, Zaida being mindful to hide her hair. It was a miracle it wasn't revealed during the chase.

 _ **Outside the City**_ _ **:**_

Once they were inside the walls, soldiers were harassing the boys from earlier. "Please forgive us!" one of them pleaded. "That boy had a knife concealed inside his boot. But the soldiers were not having any of it as they were about to beat the poor souls.

Then out of nowhere their parents, two mothers and a father, came to their defense. "Please forgive them, good sirs! We beg of you!" one of the mothers pleaded. "Punish us instead!" the other mother begged. "They're only boys, they didn't mean harm! I swear!" the father pleaded, near tears. "Silence! Because of them, a dangerous barbarian was on the loose! You think that we will go easy on them?!" a soldier scolded.

"Yes you will! And right now!" Zaida demanded. "What was that?!" the soldier exclaimed. "I said, you will let them go and forget this ever happened. It was just a mistake on their part. We're all humans, we make mistakes!" she exclaimed. "Well listen to the street mouse! She talks to us as if she's the princess of Pars herself!" a soldier said in amusement as he and the other soldiers laughed. But then she removed her shawl, revealing her hair. "I AM THE PRINCESS OF PARS!" she exclaimed. With that, the soldiers immediately bowed to her.

"Not only are you about to publish children for something that wasn't their fault. Your soldiers were willing to risk an innocent life to do your job!" Zaida reprimand the soldiers. "Sorry your highness!" one of them said, "We had no idea it was you!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "You are to let these boys go and about forget what happened today. Do I make myself clear?" she demanded. "Yes, Your Highness!" the soldiers saluted as she walked away.

"Thank you, your highness!" both the children and their parents exclaimed in tears of gratefulness. "I swear! When I'm old enough, I join the army and protect your highness, with all my heart until I die." One of the boys exclaimed. "Uh-uh." Another boy agreed. "Same for me!" the last one agreed. A smile sneaked onto Daryun's face as he watched his princess with pride.

 _ **Outside the City**_ _ **:**_

Meanwhile, the boy raced off on the stolen horse and headed towards the sunset on the horizon. "Comrades, stay alive! I'll come back and free you!" he thought to himself. Then his mind flashed back to the girl. "I can't believe there's a Parsian who detests slavery. They say that very family has their black magic sheep. In this case, this country has a white magic sheep." the boy said to himself.

 _ **Back on the Streets of Pars**_ _ **:**_

"Stay here, I'll get a horse." Daryun said. "I'm fine, no need to fuss." Zaida insisted. "No, please." he said. "Daryun…" she stated with a "'Stop treating like a princess' tone, which was his cue to drop the subject here and now. "As you wish." he said.

As they walked through the town, Zaida thought back to the boy. His methods may have been in the wrong direction, he had said things that were true. "I wonder if the other captives feel the same way?" she asked herself.

"Hurry up! They're starting to stink!" she heard a familiar voice said. Up ahead, she saw men carry a limp body to a wagon with other still bodies. She got a closer look and realizes that it was man that grabbed her by the collar earlier. Dread fulling her, she rushed up to the alley, which Daryun rushing behind her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Zaida demanded. "Princess Zaida?" the trader exclaimed in surprise. "What is this?" she demanded again. "Please your highness! This is no sight for royal eyes." The trader stated. "THIS IS NO SIGHT FOR ANYONE'S EYE!" Zaida snapped.

"Did you kill these men?" Daryun interrogated. "They were uncontrollable, my lord, they had to be put down." the trader answered. "Lusitanians are no different from animals, your highness! You either tame them or kill them, that's all." one of the men putting the dead bodies on a cart stated, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "THEY WERE NOT ANIMALS! THEY WERE HUMANS! THE SAME AS YOU! AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TREAT THEM IN ANY OTHER WAY!" Zaida yelled as she marched off, Daryun following behind. "What was that girl's problem?" the slave trader asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride back?" Daryun asked. "I can walk by myself!" Zaida mumbled as she marched towards the palace. Daryun was taken back, but knew the young girl wasn't in the mood.

For a time, they just walked in silence, Zaida pondering about the murdered captives in despair. "Why did they have to kill them?" she asked no one in particular, "They didn't even want to be slaves in the first place. Why is there such an act as slavery anyway?" "Princess…there is someone I would like to introduce you to in the near future." Daryun stated, "When you take the throne, I believe he will be a valuable ally to have on your side."

"Oh? Who is he?" Zaida asked interested. "Oh nothing, your highness, I was just babbling. He will never be a proper advisor." he said. "Well, now you got me interested." she said, "And Daryun…how many times have I told you to call me by my given name?" "Sorry, force of habit." he said, bowing his head in respect. Zaida just shook her head in her friend's hopelessness at treating her anything other than royalty.

"Well I doubt that I will be queen very soon, my lord father's reign will last for many years to come." Zaida said, "At least some good will come when I become queen, by then I will have the power to get rid of this sordid concept of chaining living humans! And if I ever find the one who came up with the idea, I'll chain him so tight, he won't be able to move a single inch until it becomes unbearable." Daryun chuckled at the girl's statement. "All wishes aside. When the time comes, I know that you will be a great queen." Daryun stated with a proud smile. "I just hope I live up to your expectations." Zaida said with a humble giggle as they approached the palace.

 _ **Three Years Later**_ _ **:**_

The reign of King Andagoras was about to come to an abrupt end. Lusitania, who recently failed to conquer the neighboring kingdom of Maryam, managed to conquer it. They then marched on to the kingdom of Pars and soon Crown Princess Zaida will be in the crossfire. She is sixteen years of age.


End file.
